bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 96
is the ninety-sixth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary The Hero Billboard Chart JP, a chart that tabulates the rankings of Pro Heroes in Japan twice per year, announces the headlines; All Might's true form has Japan and even the Hero Headquarters in America in an uproar. All Might's retirement has also contributed to this mayhem. Best Jeanist, the No. 4 Hero, survived the Kamino Ward incident and is taking a rest from his duties as a Hero for an extended amount of time. Meanwhile, the No. 32 Hero, Ragdoll whose Quirk was stolen (reported by the Hero Billboard Chart as an abnormal change) has become unfit for duty and thus her Pro Hero career has been put on hold indefinitely. At U.A. High School, Nezu thanks All Might for his victory against All For One as many lives were saved thanks to his intervention. Even though All Might will be continuing as a teacher, Nezu points out that since All Might is no longer able to fight, the parents of the U.A. students, as well as society, are anxious and worried about the safety of the children. Nezu reiterates that they must instill faith and confidence in heroes. Sekijiro Kan agrees with Nezu and vows to nurture, raise, and protect the students more strongly than before. Nezu decides that now is the time to implement a plan of his for quite some time. Nezu and Sekijiro will visit the parents of Class 1-B while Shota Aizawa and All Might will visit the parents of Class 1-A as part of the plan. The plan Nezu wants to implement is the transition of U.A. to a boarding school. Shota and All Might visit Kyoka Jiro's house. Inside, Kyotoku Jiro is concerned about his daughter being put in harm's way under U.A.'s supervision and is not too fond of sending his daughter to U.A.'s dormitories. Shota admits that U.A. has been negligent in their duties and vows to correct them as well as raise Kyoka into a fine Hero. Kyoka, who has recovered, tells Shota that her dad has already agreed to the relocation of the students' after seeing All Might's fight, and is happy that his daughter will grow into a powerful hero like All Might. Shota and All Might leave and travel by car; Shota is surprised that he was not given a reprimand or any harsh criticism. The next home Shota and All Might visit is the home of Katsuki Bakugo. Inside, Mitsuki Bakugo agrees to the students' relocation, being more than happy to send her son away. Katsuki and his mother begin arguing with each other while Masaru Bakugo tries to calm them down. After calming down, Mitsuki notes that Katsuki's rashness and his gifted abilities have resulted in him being pampered and getting shallow praise for what he has, which has resulted in his arrogant nature. However, Mitsuki is happy that Shota sees her son for who he is instead of his gifted abilities. She once again agrees to leave Katsuki in U.A.'s care since her son returned home safe and sound thanks to the Pro Heroes, and asks Shota to make her son into a fine Hero. As Shota and All Might leave, Katsuki asks All Might what Izuku Midoriya is to him. Unable to tell Katsuki the truth, All Might informs him that Izuku is just a student who has great potential, like Katsuki. Satisfied to a degree with All Might's answer, Katsuki thanks him for everything and goes back inside the house. All Might decides to visit Izuku's home by himself while Shota visits the rest of Class 1-A. All Might is uncomfortable by the fan material of him in the house as Izuku and Inko Midoriya are flabbergasted that the former Number One Hero has entered their abode. After the three sit down at the table, All Might asks Inko for her permission to send Izuku to the U.A. dorms. However, she is against it and explains that she is worried about her son since his Quirk damages him rather than helps him and is deeply concerned about her son's future as a Pro Hero after witnessing All Might's brutal battle. She is unable to bear the fact that Izuku will also have to face such bloody battles with no hope possibility of full recovery. She states that she has no confidence in U.A. and is unable to entrust her son to them. Quick References Chapter Notes *Nezu begins implementing his plan of transitioning U.A. to a boarding school *Shoto Aizawa and All Might begin visiting the parents of Class 1-A as part of Nezu's plan *Katsuki asks All Might about his relationship with Izuku *Inko Midoriya meets All Might in person Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *During Shota's discussion with Kyoka's parents, Kyoka brings up how her father mentioned the Japanese rock band Brian the Sun while viewing All Might's fight against All for One. Brian the Sun performed the ending credits song HEROES for the first season of the anime. Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 96 fr:Chapitre 96